


dolce risveglio

by Romennim



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Role Reversal, Good Hannibal Lecter, M/M, Serial Killer Will
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-18 03:33:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7297804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Romennim/pseuds/Romennim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hannibal si svegliò di soprassalto col cuore in gola.</p>
            </blockquote>





	dolce risveglio

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rei_Hino](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rei_Hino/gifts).
  * Translation into English available: [sweet awakening](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8045239) by [Romennim](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Romennim/pseuds/Romennim)



> Piccola drabble scritta per il compleanno della fantastica Rei_Hino! Sono felice che la nostra passione per Star Trek ci abbia fatto incontrare. (Solo tu potevi spingermi a scrivere di questi due.. :))

Hannibal si svegliò di soprassalto col cuore in gola. Il suo povero organo quadruplicò il suo battito nel momento in cui il suo cervello ancora mezzo addormentato si rese conto che il suo corpo non si poteva muovere. Qualcuno era a cavalcioni sopra di lui, bloccando completamente il suo busto e le sue braccia.

Hannibal si mosse, tentando di muovere il corpo sopra di lui, ma il suo tentativo non fece altro che premere ancora di più il peso dell’intruso su di lui e la mano che bloccava la sua bocca si mosse per chiudere parzialmente pure il suo naso.

In un millisecondo l’aria ai suoi polmoni calò drasticamente e il panico salì, dandogli l’impressione di stare soffocando. Una parte di lui, razionale, ma quasi completamente sopraffatta dalla paura, gli fece notare che non stava soffocando, ma i suoi polmoni sembravano bruciare e l’aria, l’aria mancava e la sua vista-

“Sh, sh, Dottor Lecter,” una voce sussurrò calma e rassicurante al suo orecchio, “si calmi, Dottore.”

La mano si mosse dal suo naso e Hannibal tentò di fare un respiro profondo.

“Sì, bravo, così, respiri, va tutto bene,” la voce continuò, dolce e ferma come un abbraccio.

Hannibal si concentrò sul suo respiro, dentro e fuori, dentro e fuori, e quando anche il suo corpo si fu convinto che non stava più soffocando, Hannibal provò a concentrarsi sulla persona che stava ancora sussurrando rassicuranti sciocchezze nel suo orecchio. Il suo cuore aveva ripreso a battere quasi normalmente, ma la sua mente era finalmente sveglia e allerta: il panico si era finalmente ritirato, sostituito da una paura razionale. Chi diavolo si era introdotto nel suo appartamento? E come era possibile che non si fosse svegliato prima?

La finestra faceva trapelare poca luce, ma i fievoli raggi della luna crescente furono sufficienti per accentuare i tratti delicate dell’intruso, tratti che Hannibal aveva memorizzato a perfezione nei mesi precedenti, da quando l’FBI lo aveva coinvolto nel caso.

Will Graham, ricercato per sette omicidi e sospettato per altri cinque, era seduto sopra di lui e lo stava guardando con occhi brillanti e troppo percettivi. E per quanto Hannibal conoscesse il suo viso a memoria, niente poteva prepararlo al suo impatto dal vivo, alla sua classica bellezza e all’intelligenza che scintillava da quegli occhi. Hannibal deglutì e si chiese se sarebbe diventato la vittima del primo omicidio di Graham di quel mese. Hannibal non rientrava nella vittima tipo di Graham, ma per quale motivo l’uomo si trovasse sopra di lui quella sera se non per ucciderlo, Hannibal non avrebbe saputo dirlo.

“Su, su, caro Dottore, si calmi,” Graham rispose ai suoi pensieri e Hannibal gli diede un’occhiata sorpresa. “I suoi timori sono palesi, ma completamente infondati.” Continuò Graham.

Hannibal provò ad aprire la bocca, ma la mano di Graham continuava a bloccarlo e Hannibal gli lanciò un’occhiataccia. Graham sorrise in modo quasi maniacale e mosse la sua mano.

“Cosa vuole, signor Graham?” Hannibal chiese, voce fredda e implacabile.

Graham ebbe il coraggio di sorridergli, come se fosse Natale e Hannibal gli avesse appena fatto un regalo.

“Ma mi sembra ovvio, caro Dottore!” Graham rispose allegro. “Volevo conoscere l’uomo che mi sta dando la caccia! La scorsa settimana mi ha quasi incrociato!”

Hannibal corrugò la fronte. Quando-?, si chiese, ma poi scosse la testa. Non si sarebbe lasciato trascinare in questo piccolo tête-à-tête con un pluriassassino.

“E ora che è qui?”

Se possibile, il sorriso di Graham si allargò ancora di più e l’uomo si piegò in avanti, mani appoggiate sul cuscino di Hannibal, una ad ogni lato della sua testa.

Il cuore di Hannibal fece un tuffo, quando la lingua di Graham leccò una striscia di pelle dalla base del suo collo al suo lobo. Il respiro di Graham solleticò il suo orecchio quando parlò e Hannibal tremò.

“Ora, caro Dottore, ci conosceremo molto, _molto_ meglio.”


End file.
